The Jock or the loner?
by yourstrulyy
Summary: Max's life is great. She is a cheerleader, she has her best friend back, and her boyfriend asked her to homecoming. What could possibly go wrong? Many things go wrong, but it all starts with the boy who moves into town. Fang.
1. Chapter 1

The football game was half way over which meant it was time for the cheerleaders to dance. Everyone's favorite part. The girls came out in their blue and gold skirts. The whole crowd screamed and yelled. No one at Medlin High could deny that the cheerleaders were the highlight of the school. They had those personalities where everyone wants to be them or be their friend. They were all pretty in the face and great in the body. Everyone had their favorite. Mostly everyone's favorite was Max.

Max wasnt the team captain, since she was only a sophomore, but she was by far the most important. She had golden brown/blond hair that flows over her shoulder. Her BIG chocolate brown eyes made anyone desire to make her life easier. She was about 5"9 with long tanned legs. She never really wore make up besides a little eye liner and mascara. She dressed in normal clothes, nothing too tight or small. Every girl wished she could at least resemble Max; every boy wanted to claim her as their own.

Anyhow, the cheerleaders ran out and the music picked up. They started to flip around and move their bodies in perfect unison; just as the dance was coming to an end the music stopped abruptly. The crowd and the cheerleaders all looked around trying to find the cause when Dylan walked onto the field.

Dylan was a junior, Medlin High's finest gem. He had broad shoulders, sandy blond hair, and the most mesmerizing turquoise eyes you will ever see. He was every girls dream, including Max's. That is why they are dating after all.

As Dylan walked out onto the field he held in his hand a bouquet of flowers and in the other a microphone. He strode down into the middle of the field wearing his varsity jacket and jeans. As he got closer to the cheerleaders he knelt on one knee and spoke clear into the microphone, "Max can I take you to homecoming?". At that the cheerleaders parted leaving Max dead in the center gaping at Dylan.

She said to herself "yes". Then she squealed and ran over to Dylan. He stood up just in time for her to jump onto him. With her legs wrapped around his hips and his arms securely under her bottom they kissed. A peck on the lips that had Max's head spinning with joy. "YES!", she screamed to the crowd; then leaning into Dylan she whispered in his ear "yes".

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

"I can not believe he got down on his knee." Lissa squealed. She had been talking about Dylan's proposal since they got to mall.

Lissa was one of Max's closest friends. They had known each other since they were in third grade. They had met through a boy whom they had both had a crush on, whatever his name was. Anyway they had both hated each other fighting over this boy, but then he moved away and they realized they had a lot in common. Now they hang out all the time, have all their classes together, and are at the top of the school. Like they say, every blond needs a ginger.

"Lissa as much as I love you, if you talk about it one more time I will break your ankles" Max stated jokingly.

"It's just that you get all the good ones. I just like to point it out." Lissa whined.

At that second a big blob plopped in the food court seat next to Max, startling her. She turned her head to see who had scared her only to find herself looking at a pale boy with strawberry blond hair. "Iggy" Max squealed while throwing her arms around her best friend." I thought you weren't coming back until Christmas?" Max questioned her friend. He answered her teasingly "I missed my Maxie-poo. And my mother was tired of paying international bills". Max laughed. Iggy has been traveling Europe since last June.

Iggy was her best friend since kindergarten. He is a year older than her so he is a junior at Medlin. So when Max was a freshman he was her mentor, and since then he has always loved Max like a big brother. Her whole family loves him. Maybe some of them a little too much. Ella, a couple months younger then Max, has had a crush on him since forever. Forever being the summer he spent with the Martinezes at their lake house.

"Hi Iggy" Lissa says awkwardly.

"Hey ginger" Iggy says even more uncomfortable than Lissa.

They had a summer fling before Iggy left. Max was always against it. She warned Lissa that Iggy isn't really a one woman man. Who would be if they looked like they came straight out of a magazine? Anyway it ended badly and Max was left to pick up Iggy's mess. Again.

"I hate that name, always have" Lissa hissed.

"Geez, don't blow your top red head. Anyway, what is Maximum Martinez doing at the mall?" Iggy asked curiously.

"She is shopping for a home coming dress." Lissa told Iggy in an obvious manner. "Dylan asked her to go."

Iggy's jaw dropped "Dylan? Blond Dylan? I'm-the-best-thing-in-the-world Dylan?"

"Yes", Max mumbled why she looked down at her shoes.

Iggy smiled mischievously as the horrifying words came out his mouth "Does Ari know?"

In that moment all Max could think was uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ari was Max's older brother. Her big, muscular, protective brother. He didn't like anyone flirting with her, touching her, or even looking at her a certain way. He was senior at Medlin and the starting quarter back. Everyone loved him. He is funny, smart, and the kindest person: as long as you don't mess with Max or Ella. Ari's sisters are untouchable to everyone in every grade. Dylan had not-so-coincidentally asked Max to homecoming while Ari was out of town, but he was expected to come home in two days.

Max was in her bedroom pacing an thinking about what she would tell Ari. He wouldn't be excepting and there was no way she could hide it. If she didn't tell Ari someone else would and that would make matters worse. Max grunted. "Max if you worry so much you'll get lines on your forehead." Ella said trying to calm Max down. She was wearing down the carpet. "Ella, if I don't find away around Ari worry lines are the least I have to worry about".

"Why don't you just tell Ari you and Dylan are going as friends."

"Cant. I kissed him at the game. "

"How about you let him chaperone you?"

"Would you enjoy homecoming if you had a clingy brother tagging along?"

Ella dropped herself onto Max's bed and sighed. "Max, just don't go."

"And miss out on Dylan? I don't think so."

Max sat down next to Ella on the bed and put head in her knees. "Ella I don't know what to do." The two sat in silence for a while before there was a knock on the door. "Its open", Max said.

In walked a boy with dark hair that almost covers his dark onyx eyes. He was tall and quite had olive skin that made his dark features charming. He was quite handsome, maybe even more than Dylan. Maybe. Behind him Mrs. Martinez walked in talking to a girl about Ella's age She had light mocha skin with dark brown eyes. She had thick black hair that curled and bounced everywhere. Mrs. Martinez looked at Max and Ella's surprised looks. Then she explained " Max, Ella, these are our new neighbors. I saw them and invited them to dinner".

"Hi, I'm Nudge and this is my brother F-"

"Nick", the boy said. "My name is Nick."

Nudge gave him a weird look but continued "That is my brother F- Nick. Hehe. His name is F-Nick. Wouldn't that be weird? If anything his name should be something like Chris or maybe Carter. That is such a cute name. I mean who wouldn't be attracted to a guy named Carter. I don't see how names could be attractive though. Although once I went out with a guy named Liam. Liam is a hot name. But Liam wasn't all that cute. He was just so-"

Nick clapped a hand over Nudge's mouth. Thank god he did. Max's ears were bleeding. What kind of girl could talk that much? While Max was looking at Nudge with disbelief Ella looked amazed. She was a little on the quiet side and Max didn't talk about much but school. She needed someone like this.

"Why don't you two go get your parents so we can start eating?" Mrs. Martinez suggested. Nick grabbed Nudge's hand and walked out the house before Nudge could say a word. The girls walked downstairs and set the table while Mrs. Martinez finished off dinner. Within thirty minutes Nick and Nudge were back with their parents. They all sat down and ate.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

After dinner Max and Fang were outside watching the Martinez's dog, Total, sniff around. He volunteered to go with her, Max supposed to get away from his chatty walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence following the dog. Then Max stopped and turned to him. "Where are you from?" she asked trying to be polite. "I'm from Montreal." he said looking down.

"Isn't that in Canada? You don't have an accident." she asked curiously. He just shrugged. Not wanting to force a conversation Max dropped her curiosity. She looked into the yard, only lit by the light from windows, looking for Total. She didn't see anything. She squinted trying to get a better view when she saw him. Total sat in the middle of the street with a bright white light illuminating his tiny body. Max notice the car coming straight toward him. She attempted to run to him, but in her act of heroism she tripped over her own shoelace.

Then it all happened so fast. Max felt something wrap around her trying to prevent her fall, but it only made it worse. Max felt Nick fall on top of her as the car screeched to a stop. She opened her eyes to Find Nick on top of her looking at her with some emotion she didn't realize. She just stared at him, ignoring the footsteps and Total's bark. She just stared. And he stared back. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Am I interrupting something?" Max looked up and silently cursed her luck.

Guess who was home early?

That's right. The one and only Ari.

**I hope you like it. Please review. I'll take criticism, ideas, and anything else. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ari stood there awaiting an answer, but the two just stared at him dumbfounded. Max wiggled beneath Nick, so that he would let her up. He caught the hint and stood up and extended his arm to help Max up. She ignored his offer and stood up herself and dusted her pants off. She didn't wanted Ari to think she had a thing with Nick. She didn't even know his last name."Hey big brother", Max said trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Hey sis, I thought you were lonely, so I came have obviously been busy", Ari said looking over Nick. Nick looked down at his feet.

"No, Ari I tripped and we fell and...and…" Max stuttered."Oh, just forget". She walked into the house leaving Ari and Nick. Nick turned to follow Max into the house, but something grabbed him. "You aren't going to talk to ever. I don't care if your dying, you wont talk to her or look at her",Ari hissed.

This made Nick furious. "I will do what I want, when I want. Watch." He walked into the house, walked straight up to Max. He looked over his shoulder to be certain Ari was watching. And he was. He couldn't do this more than once. Nick grabbed Max whispered into her ear, "This is for your brother", and kissed her on her cheek.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

For the next week Max had not seen Nick. She hadn't even thought about him for the whole week. He was out of sight, out of she planned to keep it like that.

On Friday there was a football game, so Max wouldn't be home until later tonight. Before she went to the locker room she stopped at her locker to put some books away. As she fumbled with her combination she felt arms wrap around her waist and oull her tight. She giggled at the familiarity of Dylan's arms. She turned around stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. They kissed for a moment. When Max backed away Dylan tilted his head confused and said, "Your glowing". Max immediatly turned away and blushed.

"Its cute." he whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him with a huge smile on her face.

"Maximum, I'm one lucky guy."

"You better believe it." Max said giggling. He just kissed her on the cheek. They walked to locker room together, hand in hand, then parted to prepare for the game.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

After the game the whole team was ecstatic. They had won the game by a whole 50 points. Everyone in the locker room was discussing their plans for tonight. Some were going to parties and others were going home, like Max.

"What are you doing tonight?" Lissa asked Max with a mischevious smile.

" know the big bad brother doesn't allow anything else."

"Well I heard there was an awesome party going on tonight at Sam's Ari's going."

Max was so suprised. Sam had the wildest parties. There was always drinking, smoking, and a whole lot of other stuff. Max really didn't like Sam. He was cute and sweet, but flirted with every girl of age. Max has never been to one of the reckless parties. Normally she would say no, but then again if Ari goes she doesn't have a ride home.

"Fine, Lissa but i don't have anything to wear" Max pouted holding up the baggy t-shirt and sweatpants she had brought for her post-game outfit.

"No problem." Lissa threw a wad of clothing at her.

After she was dressed Max looked at herself and sighed. She wore a skin tight red dress with her blond curls tumbling over her shoulder. As she walked to Lissa's car she saw people looking at her. Some with admiration and some with hatred.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**I don't really like this chapter. I might rewrite it, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Please give me ideas in the reviews. Tell me where you want this story to go. If I get inspiration I will update tonight or first thing tomorrow morning. Please review. Thank you for reading.**

**-YOURSTRULYY **


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa and Max walked into the loud house. People were moving all around. Some dancing, some laughing, and others just walking. It was like a busy bee hive. The only problem was the house wasn't big enough for all the bustling bees.

"Are you sure Aris here?" Max asked realizing this wasn't really her brothers scene.

"Yea", Lissa said scanning the party,"I'll go get us drinks".

"I'll come with you", but before Max finished Lissa had disappeared into the crowd. This was great. She was trapped at a party, no one she knew to be found, with a teensy dress. Max just stood there, glued to the floor waiting for Lissa. After a good 15 minutes she decided to look around.

As she was looking she talked to people who's name she couldn't remember. She ending up forgetting about her search for Lissa and just socialized. She was talking to a girl on the gymnast team talking about how the cheerleaders and gymnast could do something together when she saw a mop with blond hair walking away. "Excuse me Brigid"' she said walking towards the boy. He was nowhere in sight.

She turned to go back and apologize to Brigid when she bumped into a what felt like a wall. She looked up and saw the infamous Sam.

He looked down at her little dress with a smile full of content. "Hey little Maxie", Sam said with a smile on his lips.

"Yea. Have you seen my brother?"

His smile slipped off his lips._ I guess he forgot Ari was back in town_ Max thought.

"He's in the back room upstairs".

"Thanks", Max said and walked past him up the stairs.

She walked up the stairs pulling at her rising dress. It wasn't that hard to find the back room, it was the big opening at the end of the hall.

As soon as she walked in she regretted it. She saw the most intolerable, shocking, and disgusting thing in her life. There in front of her was her older brother and one of her closest friends. Kissing.

"Uhhhh", was all Max could get out at the moment. The two turned to her immediately. The three just sat there frozen staring at each other. Finally Max turned on her heel and walked out.

How did that happen? Ari never really payed girls any mind. He always said he had something better to do. Now he was full blown making out with one, her best friend as a matter of fact. At the moment everything was just so confusing. Max needed to relax. As if on cue Sam walked up to her drink in hand. She took it and chugged it all down then set the cup back in his hand.

Sam stared at her. She wasn't sure if he was mad that she drunk his beer or shocked that Maximum Martinez even drank. She always said drinking was for the simple people, but tonight she was making an exception.

**It's sort of short, but thanks for reading. Please Review. If I get one review I'll update tonight. Hehehehe. **

**-Yourstrulyy**


	5. Chapter 5

Max was dancing on the table waving her hands around and swaying her hips. She almost falls off the table, but Sam steadies her. She feel so good in this moment. She doesn't care what anybody thinks or how she looks, it might have a teensy bit to do with all the beer.

The music is blaring everyone is watching Max. Some are shocked and others are jealous, but the majority are just enjoying the sight. No one could deny the sight of Max dancing around and laughing wasn't appealing; whether they liked seeing her dancing or whether they liked her acting like a fool. She was honestly having the time of her life. She hopped off the table and on to the ground where everyone else was dancing. She was jumping and grinding everywhere. A few boys got lucky and danced with Max, but Sam always told them to back off. He didn't do anything his reputation stood for. He just watched out for Max and made sure she didn't do anything stupid.

It seemed like hours of Max dancing, laughing, and sometimes talking when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She turned to see her arm being held in an iron grip by Ari. "Hey, big bro. It seems like forever since I saw you making out with my best friend", Max slurred.

"We will talk about this later. You need to get home".

"Why?", Max whined.

"Max, your drunk".

"Noooo. I only had...", Max counted her fingers and held up seven, "This many. I think. I don't know Sam cut me off. Something about drinking him out of house and home". Just as she finished her tangent she dropped to her knees and held her head. She made a painful noise. "Maybe we should go home". Ari nodded. They walked out to Ari's car. Lissa was sitting on the hood of the car. Max stopped mid stride.

"I am not getting in the car with that slut", Max told Ari.

"Max? Really? That is your best frie-".Ari pleaded.

"Was my best friend. I don't hang out with tramps", Max said loud enough for Lissa to hear.

Lissa look pained but retorted, "Max you are acting pitiful".

"Says the slut", Max mumbled.

Lissa whipped her red hair around and glared at Max, "How am I a slut Max? Please entertain me".

"You have to have a relationship with every guy in my life! First that boy in third grade, then Iggy, now Ari. What's next Lissa?! Are you gonna screw my dad?."

"Enough Max", Ari growled.

"NO! Its your fault too. You always play big bad brother and make my life hell. That's why I have a boyfriend, Ari. I couldn't even tell you", Max screamed. "Who?", Ari asked Max looking slightly defeated. Max just shook her head. Then he turned to Lissa, "Who?".

"Dylan", Lissa answered cocky glaring at Max. Max glared back, if looks could kill Lissa would drop dead.

"Max get in the car", Ari said trying to keep from yelling.

"No, Ari, no". Max stumbled away from her brother and her ex-friend back towards the party. It was still quite loud, so no one really noticed her re-entrance. She plopped down on the couch and sighed. Someone came and sat next to her. She didn't look. The fight with Ari and Lissa sucked out all her energy. "So do you need a ride?", the deep voice said curiously. She didn't answer for a while then turned to the boy. Great! This is just what she needed. There sitting next to her was the infamous Nick. How did he even know about this party?

Max turned around facing the loud crowd. She couldn't stay here a minute longer and she was sure that Ari and his slut left her. She weighed her options. Ride with the who hasn't spoken more than 20 words OR sit here with a horrible headache and fall asleep on Sam's couch with her tiny dress on. She was gonna take her chances with Nick.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

Max got home and tip-toed quietly to her room. She didn't even check to see if Ari was home. She went into her room and changed into a tee-shirt and her cotton pajama pants. She threw the red dress in a corner. She had to remember to burn it later. Max plopped into her bed and squirmed under the covers trying to get comfy. Her ride home with Nick was silent. He d=just drove and looked straight ahead. He only spoke when she was getting out if the car. He had said goodnight and to drink plenty of water, so her hangover wouldn't be so bad. That made Max giggle. By the time she drifted off she could see the sun poking it's head over the horizon. "Tomorrow is gonna be rough", Max mumbled before slipping into her deep sleep.

** I got my one review. Next challenge. If I get two reviews I will update twice tomorrow. ^_^. I hope you liked it.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


	6. Chapter 6

"Max get up. Iggy is here.", Ella said while bouncing on Max's bed. Max just groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She had a terrible throbbing in her head and Ella's bouncing didn't help. "Fine", Ella said. She got off the bed and left purposely slamming the door to worsen Max's head ache. She just layed there for a few minutes in peace. Then the door swung open and a big pale blob jumped on the bed. "Iggy!", Max screeched holding her head.

"Well Ella said you weren't coming down. So I came up", Iggy explained.

"You aren't even allowed upstairs", Max replied remembering the time he had walked in on Ella changing. She giggled at the thought.

"What is so funny?", Iggy asked.

"Remember when you saw Ella half naked and my mom banned you from the third floor of the house".

"Yea it sucks. Not only are the bedrooms up here, but so is the biggest tv in your house."

"Only you would worry about the tv"

"Well no offense but I don't want anything to do with your room, it creeps me out", Iggy said smiling.

"Why is that?"

"It's just too...Maxish"

"Geez, thanks you have such a way with women", Max said laying back down on her bed.

"You know it Maxie-poo"

"What did you come over for anyway?", Max asked Iggy as he layed in the bed next to her.

"Ari. I know about the fight, but I had to make sure you were okay".

"Yea, I guess. It just feels like I lost a part of me last night."

"He's the big bad brother Max. He always has your back, no matter what.

"I hope so."

"Another quick thing", Iggy said walking towards the door. Right before he walked out he turned his head and said," I'm gonna ask Ella out". And he ran out the door. Max just sat and gaped at the door. She couldn't move and her headache got a million times worse.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

Ari had been MIA since the fiasco. She guessed that he was out with his tramp. Around eleven she heard a knock on the door. She ran downstairs and opened to see none other than Nick.

"I came to make sure you were alright", he asked looking at his shoes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for getting me home."

"It was not-"

"Nick, it means a lot to me. Thank you. "

"Anytime", Nick said scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure", Nick said as he walked in the house. He sat on the couch and looked at the blank tv. Max sat next to him and turned the tv on. They sat and watched tv for awhile. An hour or so later someone walked in the house. "Maxie-poo I thought that would be enough time for you to think about what I said, soo what-", Iggy stopped mid-sentence when he saw Nick. "Well, well what happend to our dear friend Dylan?", Iggy asked curiously. Dylan Max thought. She had been so wrapped up she forgot about Dylan. They had a date tonight at six. It was 4:30. "Uh-oh", Max mumbled as she darted upstairs. She jumped in the shower.

She hopped out the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked downstairs and stopped at the odd sight. Nick and Iggy were sitting on the couch laughing at some stupid tv show. Iggy turned to Nick and said,"Soo you and Max?". Nick just shrugged. Then as Iggy turned around he saw Max and smiled. "Oh Maxie-poo, I didnt take you as the type to air dry." Nick turned to her and his eyes widened.

Max was confused until she remembered what she had on. Nothing but a towel. She stood there dripping for a moment then darted upstairs. After she was upstairs she realized that Nick had seen her in a towel. She smiled and finished getting ready.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

About an hour later Max was ready to go. She walked downstairs to find Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Nick, and Dylan all sitting on the couch watching some movie. They all looked so focused on the movie that they didn't notice Max come in. "Well are you all enjoying my date?", Max asked from behind the couch. They all jumped startled by Max's voice. Iggy turned around first, "Why yes I am. I don't know if its his blond hair or dreamy eyes, but something about that boy is captivating". Dylan looked at Iggy quite confused. Iggy turned to him smiled and said,"I'm kidding. You really are a blond at heart". Everyone laughed a little, even Dylan.

"Are you ready to go?", Dylan asked.

"Ready as I will ever be", Max said to Dylan.

"But the movie is almost over. Can't you stay for a moment", Ella pouted. Max sighed then nodded. Dylan sat down on the couch and she squeezed in the little space in between him and Nick.

This would be a date Max never forgot.

**I am sorry I am updating so late. I won't be able to update twice today as promised, but I will update twice tomorrow and again on Monday, That is a lot for me considering I normally update three times a week. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**-Yourstrulyy**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you guys want anything to eat?", Max asked the group from the kitchen. She and Dylan had stayed for the end of the movie only to stay for two more. They were now an hour into The Breakfast Club. She was hungry and decided to make snacks.  
"I will take some twizzlers", Iggy replied.  
"Fine", Max said getting on her tippy-toes to reach the candy her mom kept above the cabinet. Arms wrapped around her hips and pulled her to a chest. "Don't hurt yourself", Dylan whispered into her hair. He turned her around and kissed her. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He grabbed her and sat her on the counter. He pulled away and smiled, "I swear that gets better every time".  
"I totally agree", Max whispered. Before their lips met someone pulled Dylan away.  
"Don't do that in my house or with my sister", Ari growled.  
"Ari, I am not your sister any more than I'm his girlfriend", Max snapped.  
Ari didn't even take his eyes off of a frightened Dylan, "Get out".  
"Max maybe I should go", Dylan said turning to Max. Before Max could reply Dylan turned and walked out the house.  
"Really Ari? This is my house too! You cant just walk in and mess up everyone's mood.", Max screamed before walking back into the living room. She sat down next to Nick and sighed. "So I guess you didn't bring any twizzlers ", Iggy said sheepishly. Max grunted and threw a pillow at Iggy. He caught it and threw it back, but instead of hittng Max he it hit Nick dead in the face. That is when things got interesting.  
Nick got up and flung the pillow hard back at Iggy. Iggy attempted to duck and fell on Ella who was sitting on the floor. Ella and Iggy sat tangled in a mess. Max got up and pushed Iggy off of Ella, playfully but not exactly gentle. "Aww Maxie-poo you ruin all the fun", Iggy pouted.  
"You are supposed to be watching a movie, not tangling yourself up with my sister", Max said.  
"The movie is getting kind of boring. I mean I have already seen it. The ending isn't even that great. I mean come on fist in the air, really no one does that anymore. Then again it is a old movie. The old movies are the best, like karate kid. That boy was-", Nick clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth.  
"Well if the movie is so boring what do you guys wanna do?", Max asked the group.  
"Let's go to the carnival by the mall. It's only 7:00 and it closes at 12", Ella squealed.  
"Sounds fun", Iggy said. Everyone nodded, even Max; after all her date was over. They all headed out the house except Ari of course. Everyone piled into Nick's expedition. "I hate to tell you Nick, but you have a mom car", Iggy commented. Nick just shrugged.  
It was a short ride to the carnival. On the ride Nudge rambled, Iggy and Ella flirted, and Max and Nick exchanged looks. The carnival was lit up bright compared to the dark sky. After parking the car and buying entrance tickets the group stood in front of the Ferris wheel. "What do we do first?", Iggy asked.  
"Let's go on the big blue rollercoaster", Nudge suggested.  
"I don't do rollercoasters. I was thinking we could play games", Max said. Nick nodded and Iggy gave her a look saying 'You're on'. Ella seemed indifferent. They all decided to split up an meet at the Ferris wheel in two hours.  
Nick, Max, Ella, and Iggy all went to play games. Nudge saw some friends and went to hang out with them. "Max look at that water gun game. We used to play that all the time at the county fair", Ella said as she ran towards the game.  
Nick and Iggy decided to sit out this time, so Ella and Max sat on the stools and aimed their guns. The bells rung and the girls shot at the target. Ella had finished fast, but was beaten by a little girl. After Ella and Max paid the boy at the stand the little girl came up and offered Ella her prize, a big stuffed bear. "Her name is Celeste. My mom said I cant keep her, but you would take care of her for me", she said in a certain tone.  
"I promise", Ella said. The girl set Celeste down and ran over to her mom. 'What mom wouldn't allow a girl a stuffed bear' Max thought. Nick tapped Max's shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts. "Iggy and I are gonna play the hammer thing", Nick said like he was asking for permission. Max nodded and followed him to the colorful bell game. Iggy was standing there with the hammer in his hand talking to Ella, no doubt flirting. As Max walked up Iggy turned to Max, " I couldn't do this without an audience". Max and Ella laughed. Iggy turned and swung the hammer over his shoulders and swung it hard on the plate. The lights flashed up the pole and lit up the words: Close but no closer than an average wimp. Iggy pouted and handed the women by the stuffed animals a five dollar bill. Nick was gonna try next.  
He took the hammer from Iggy and walked up to the bell. He swung the hammer over his shoulder and his muscles appeared. He wasn't as buff as Dylan, but it was still pretty impressive. Max tilted her head so that she could see the muscle covered by his sleeve better. He turned his head a little and saw Max looking at him; he raised his eyebrows. She quickly turned around and blushed. Nick turned around and slammed the hammer to the plate. The lights lit up to the top and the bell rung. He turned to the women at the stand to claim his prized.  
She started to flirt with him. She was tossing her hair, poking out her chest, and laughing at everything he said. It was gross she was at least in her mid-thirties. Nick looked quite terrified, but he didn't want to be rude. "Wow", Iggy said looking truly astonished at how the old women was acting.  
"Poor Nick", Ella said. Max noticed Ella was clinging to Iggy's arm. She would have to talk about this later. Max felt a ping of pity for Nick. She had to help him or he would b traumatized.  
Max walked up and grabbed Nick's hand. "Hey honey", she said looking at him telling to go along with it.  
"Hey", he said hesitantly.  
"What is taking you so long?", she said smiling to him then at the women, "Is he bothering you?".  
The lady replied glaring at Max, "No. I was telling him about my daughters".  
Max tried hard not to gag while she talked, this women is disgusting flirting with teenagers when she has KIDS, "Well Nicky-poo, we should get going".  
"Wait don't forget your prize for you...girlfriend", the women said.  
Nick pointed at a big monkey. She turned around and grabbed the monkey off the hook; she passed it to Nick. He stood there still uncomfortable. Max grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "That was disgusting", Max said after the women was out of ear-shot. Nick just stared over her head not responding. She turned to see what was so interesting.  
There staring at Max and Nick's entangled hands was Dylan. He didn't move just stood there staring.  
Max's eyes widened, "Uh-oh".

**Sorry this one isn't too great but I hope you liked it Thanks for reading and please review. I want to mention my favorite reviewer .ALEX. Thanks again for reading. **

**-Yourstrulyy**


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan just stood there. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened in shock. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find his words. He just stood there for what seemed like forever. Max couldn't even move. She saw the pained look on Dylan's face and she couldn't believe she was the cause. Finally she broke the silence. "Dylan, its not like that I...I was just trying to help...that women was...she was...", Max stuttered.  
"Look Max was trying to help me. This crazy women was flirting with me and she pretended to be my girlfriend", Nick added.  
Dylan just stood there for a few moments looking at Max with disbelief. Finally he spoke. "Then why are you still holding hands?", he said it through his teeth trying not to break down. Max immediately dropped Nick's hand like it was poisonous. She stepped towards Dylan and he took a step back.  
"Dylan, it's not her fault. She was helping me", Nick continued.  
"Yea, she is helping you alright", Dylan said not breaking his eyes from Nick's.  
"Dylan, please I would never-", Max tried to plead with him.  
Nick cut her off, "Max, don't beg. It is not your fault, if he doesn't want to believe you it's his loss". Max looked up at Nick in awe, bout only for a moment before someone's fist met his face.  
Dylan had walked over and punched Nick straight in the jaw. Nick look confused, surprised, and enraged all at once. He looked like he didn't want to hit Dylan, but he didn't want to stand there either. He made a snap decision. He pushed Dylan away from him and waited to see if he would come back. Dylan looked at Max then Fang and went to punch him again. Nick just took the punch, but he looked enraged. Nick hit Dylan in the stomach. That was all it took.  
Dylan doubled over and fell to his knees. Max ran up to him, "Are you okay?".  
"As okay as I can be after getting punched in the stomach after my girlfriend cheated on me", Dylan said coldly. Max just nodded not wanting to show how bad that hurt. Then the carnival security showed up and helped Dylan to his feet.  
"Do you know him", the bigger guard asked. Max nodded.  
"Your relationship?", he asked.  
"He is my boyfri-", Max said before she was cut off.  
"We know each other from school", Dylan said correcting Max. She just nodded and looked at her feet,realizing that Dylan didn't want her to call him her boyfriend.  
.Well thank you for staying, but we have it from here", the smaller guard said. Max nodded because she couldn't trust her voice to stay stable right now. She walked over to Nick and looked at him. He looked mad, but not at Max. "Lets go", she mumbled.  
They walked in silence to the Ferris wheel where they would meet Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. Once they arrived at the meeting place they realized that they were thirty minutes early. "Do you wanna wait here?", Nick asked her.  
"No, I don't think I can sit in one place without freaking out", Max replied. Nick nodded. He turned around and jerked around with an excitement in his eyes.  
"Ferris wheel?", he asked like a little kid would. Max smiled a bit and nodded. She would do anything to keep her mind off Dylan. They walked over to the line and waited silently as the line moved.  
Finally they were at the front of the line. They each gave the teenager working the controls five tickets and hopped on the cart in front of them. The ride stopped a couple more times to let on passengers, but Max and Nick just sat in a pleasant silence. After a couple stops they were moving ad they looked out the big glass window. "It's so pretty", Max said amazed at all the lights, "I cant imagine something more beautiful".  
"I can", Nick said. Max whipped her head around to ask what, but she found Nick's dark eyes watching her intently. 'Was he talking about me?' Max thought. She blushed and looked at the cart floor.  
"Nick, I-", Max started, but Nick cur her off.  
"Fang", he said with a smile," Call me Fang".  
Max laughed, " You look like a Fang".  
He smiled at her and turned to look out the window. She did the same. Soon they were at the top and stopped. Max and Fang turned and looked at each other. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Fang had been there at her worse times for this last week. He was there when Total almost got ran over. He was there when she was drunk and needed to get he was here now when Dylan broke her heart.  
Then she was snapped out her thoughts when Fang wrapped his jacket around her. "You were shivering", he said.  
"Oh", Max said shocked. Fang leaned in to button up the jacket. He was so close that she could smell him. Soap, he smelled like soap. He looked up at her. Then at of nowhere he leaned in. And she leaned to meet him half way.  
And then their lips met.

**Happy Martin Luther King day. Sorry for updating so late. I will post again on Friday unless...**

**I get 5 reviews. Ta-da! Thanks for reading and please review. **

**-Yourstrulyy**


	9. Chapter 9

Max just sat there with Fang's lips pressed against hers. It was kind of like a shock that started in her mouth and traveled through her body, but there was a bit of of guilt. She had just broken up with Dylan. And now she is sitting here lip locked with Fang. This was so wrong, but it felt so wrong.  
Max pushed Fang away. As she pulled away she saw a look of disappointment and sadness cross Fang's face, but as soon as it appear it was gone. "Sorry, That was my fault", Max said as she looked down at her shoes.  
"S'okay", he replied rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It is just that me and Dylan ended and...and I need to think about what I'm gonna do. The kiss wasn't bad. I just need to think some more. It feels a little wrong but-", Max mumbled.  
Fang cut her off, "Max you sound like my sister". She smiled at Fang.  
"Soo, where exactly did Fang come from?", Max asked smirking at Fang.  
He shrugged. 'So I guess there will be no more talking for this one' Max thought.  
Soon enough they got off the ferris wheel. They were met by Nudge. "You two are early. I wonder where Ella and Iggy are. We were meeting here at nine. Right? I really could have stayed with my friends longer instead of waiting for these two. Oh Max! I met this cute boy that goes to your school. His name was Sloan. He was hot. Thank god I'll be starting school with you tomorrow. I wish we-", Nudge rambled before Max cut her off.  
"Your starting my school tomorrow?", she asked Nudge. Nudge just rolled her eyes and babbled on about how it is rude to cut people off. Max turned to Fang giving him a questioning look. "You too, Fang?". He smirked and nodded. Max was happy they she would get to hang out with the two more often, but with Fang coming to school with Dylan things were bound to get interesting.  
"Sorry we took so long", Iggy came up laughing hand in hand with Ella. Max flashed Ella a we-need-to-talk look. Ella nodded.  
"What took so long?", Nudge asked.  
Iggy smiled then said, "Ella wanted to win a goldfish". Ella blushed and looked at her shoes. Iggy continued, "We finally won one, fifteen dollars later".  
"Wow Ella. Well where is the fifteen dollar fish?", Max asked taunting her sister.  
"We have to pick it up at the entrance", Ella answered ignoring Max's teasing.  
They all walked to the entrance. Soon enough they saw the big Enter sign. Near the entrance was a dingy looking kiosk with a bored looking teenager. The sign on the stand read 'Goldfish'. Ella and Max walked up to the boy and his face started to lighten up as they got closer. Max could see the boy looking at Ella and her with a excited look. A little too excited. They walked up and handed him the ticket Ella received for winning the game. The boy didn't even notice Max's hand with the ticket, he was a little too busy looking at other parts of her body. 'Great, there is no better way to end a horrible night than with a pervert' Max thought.  
She slammed the ticket down on the counter. He stopped staring and glared at Max, like she had ruined his night. "Pick anyone you want, Sweetheart", the boy said smiling at Ella. She obviously hadn't noticed the way he looked at her and she started to examine the fish.  
She pointed to a large goldfish the size of a fist, "This one". It was a reddish color with gold scales. Max could swear it was the ugliest fish she ever saw.  
"Ella it looks gross", Max said bluntly.  
"If I don't take it no one will", Ella replied. She had the heart of an angel, but the common sense of a five year old.  
"Fine, but do not come crying to me when it dies in the car ride home", Max told Ella.  
Ella just turned to the boy and pointed at the ugly fish, "This one, thank you".  
The boy sighed and smiled lustfully at Ella, "Sure, babe". Max was about to say something to the ignorant little boy when Iggy walked up to the stand. The boy turned around with the fish in his hand smiling, to greet Ella Max guessed. His smile fell when he saw Iggy. Iggy just smirked and grabbed the bag, "What no smile for me?". The boy grunted. Iggy winked at him and took Ella's hand. He didn't let go until they got to the car.  
Max was a little concerned. Iggy was a player and Ella was her sister. She had enough on her plate already. She handle watching Ella and Iggy right now. And she definitely didn't need her sister with a broken heart caused by her best friend.  
They all loaded into Fang's car. Nudge sat in the passenger and Fang drove. Max sat between Iggy and Ella on the back seat. They were about halfway home when Iggy leaned closer to Max, his strawberry blonde hair tickling her face. "So you and Nick?", he whispered to her wiggling his eyebrows. She playfully punched his arm.  
"Nothing going on there", Max whispered.  
Iggy gave her a sarcastic sure. Before he turned around she whispered, "You and my sister. Explain". Iggy just blushed and slid far as far as he could from Max. The rest of the ride went by quietly.  
Fang dropped Ella and Max off and left to drive Iggy home. Max walked up stairs to her room and called Ella to join her,  
"Listen, we need to talk", Max said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ella sat on the bed listening to Max complain about how Iggy was a great guy, but he wasn't all that great to girls he dates. "He doesn't exactly know boundaries Ells. He can like a girl a lot, but by the next week he will be over it. I mean he has done it over a million times and I don't want you to get-", Max babbled before she was cut off.  
"We have been sitting here for almost half an hour and I have no clue what your so worried about", Ella told Max.  
"Didn't Iggy ask you out"  
Ella looked at Max as if she was psychotic, "No. We just hung out because you and Nick ditched us."  
"Then why were you holding hands?", Max asked accusingly.  
"He said he didn't want to lose me", Ella said as if it was obvious.  
"Ella your oblivious", Max said shaking her head.  
"What are you talking about Max?", Ella asked curiously.  
"Ella, Iggy likes you. I don't know if he is serious or not, but he does", Max said.  
"Your crazy you know", Ella said giggling, "So what happened between you and Nick", she said changing the subject.  
Max sighed and plopped on the bed. "Dylan broke up with me".  
"What?!", Ella screeched.  
"Calm down"  
"I'm gonna kill him. You two were sooo cute and then he decides to break it off. That is ridiculous. He is dead. As a matter of fact I'm gonna tell Ari. Now he is triple dead", Ella said as she walked towards the door. Max hopped off the bed and blocked her way to the door. Ella tried to push past but just accepted her defeat and sat down on the bed.  
"It was my fault Ella. I cant even blame him. It was like I stabbed him straight in his heart. And you know what I did to make things worse? I kissed Nick, it was like twisting the knife.", Max said laying on the bed so that her head was in her sister's lap. Ella didn't say anything she just sat and twirled her sister's hair. She understood that Max wasn't angry at Dylan, just herself. And that right now she just needed her sister to be there.  
After a couple of minutes Ella broke the silence, "Max we have school tomorrow".  
"Yea. I know.", Max exhaled.  
"We should sleep. Mom will kill us if she finds out we are still up", Ella said standing up.  
Max sighed and wiggled under the covers, "Night Ells".  
"Night Max".  
.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.  
Max turned in her bed and regretted it as she fell to the floor. "Shit", she mumbled as she held her now aching head. Ella walked in at that moment.  
"Such a nice way to start the day Max", Ella said sarcastically.  
"Whatever", Max said standing up. Just as she was about to walk out her room to the bathroom Ella said," Nudge and Nick are driving us to school".  
Max tried to turn around, but hit herself with the open door. She rubbed her head, "Why Ella?".  
"Well Nudge doesn't like public buses so her an Nick always drive, but they don't know the way there so I offered. I figured you didn't want to ride with Ari ", Ella said smiling.  
Max just grunted and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and walked back to her room wrapped up in a towel. She opened the door to find Ella sitting at her vanity with a makeup bag. Ella just said, "Max you have to options. One: Get Dylan back. Two: Make him regret he broke up with you."  
"I like option one", Max replied.  
Ella's smile widened. "In order to do that you have to look really nice and I-", Ella said before Max cut her off.  
"Ella, I don't want to look like a slut to get my boyfriend back", Max stated.  
"Obviously", Ella said, "I read something in a magazine about this. Just let me help you. Please." Ella looked at her sister with her big brown eyes pleading. Max called them the bambi eyes because she just couldn't say no when she saw them.  
"Fine", Max huffed as she sat down on the vanity chair.  
About an half an hour later Ella said she was done. Max stood up and looked in the mirror. She looked amazing. She wore a red high-waisted skirt with a white and black striped shirt tucked in. Over that she had on a black leather jacket and boots to match. Her hair was bone straight and parted so that it hung over her shoulder. She had on mascara and eyeliner that made her brown eyes pop. She looked like she had come straight out of a magazine.  
"I am good at this", Ella said while looking at Max. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Max and Ella walked to get it when they heard Ari arguing with someone. When they reached the top of the steps they could see that Ari was arguing with Nick. Max and Ella walked downstairs to see what was happening. Max was enraged she thought that Ari had done enough harm with Dylan. Max hopped off the last step and made a loud bang when her feet met the floor. Ari, Nick, and Nudge turned to see what the noise had been.  
Nudge looked quite impressed and started to ask Max about 'makeup techniques'. Max pointed to Ella not wanting to have anything to do with that conversation. Then she turned to look at Ari and Nick. Ari looked mad, but Fang had this sly smirk on his face. Max smiled to herself.  
"Well are we going to school or not?", Max asked.  
Nick nodded and twirled his keys around his finger. Ari looked between the two and yelled, "Absolutely not. Ella and Max are riding with me".  
Max slipped out the front door, so Nick, Nudge, and Ella followed. Everyone but Ari hopped in Fang's car. Max rolled down the window and said, "I don't think so Big Bro. Maybe you should ask Lissa?"  
Ari looked pissed as the drove out of the driveway. By the way he looked Max could tell she was in for some serious trouble.

**I know I went back to calling him Nick, but so far he is only Fang to Max and Nudge. So I wasn't gonna update until after the Superbowl but one person's reviews made me want to. Thanks to maximumridelover19825. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


	11. Chapter 11

The school day went by rather quick. Max sat daydreaming in all of her morning classes. She wondered where she would sit at lunch because sitting with Lissa and the other cheeleaders would be awkward. She thought about what would happen when she came home to Ari. She wondered if Iggy actually likes Ella. She dreamed about Dylan taking her back. But for the majority of the time she thought about Fang and what it would be like to kiss him again. This went on for the first three class periods until she got to English.

As she walked into the classroom she saw a boy leaning over his desk with his long black hair hanging from his head. Max sat down in the seat right next to him, but he didn't look up. She reached over to his desk and snatched the paper off and examined it. When she was finished reading the paper, which turned out to be a party invitation, she saw Fang looking at her with a smirk "Well aren't you the charmer? Invited to Maya's birthday bash on your first day", Max said smiling at Fang.

He just shrugged.

"Are you gonna go?", Max asked truly curious. She had already been invited last week and had been debating if she would go or not. If Fang went it would certainly influence her decision. He just shrugged again. Making Max slightly irritated.

"Sounds fun, so why not?", he said casually.

"Well you can be my ride", Max said turning around in her chair so she was facing the front. The teacher walked in and droned on about literary elements and how they enhance your writing. The whole time Max was thinking about Fang at a party scene, how he would act and what he would wear and all the other things.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

Max walked into the lunchroom looking for a spot to sit in. She saw three options: sit with Lissa, sit with Ari, or sit alone. Option number three sounded the best. Max headed over to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. She saw Fang sitting alone a couple rows down. 'Should I sit with him?' the thought ran through Max's head. 'Better not Dylan has this lunch period too', just as she thought of it she looked around for Dylan. She would've never guessed what she saw could have happened.

He was sitting at their usual table. Lip-locked with Maya. Max's friends, and Lissa, who sat at the table normally just watched, shocked. Almost as shocked as Max. It took her a moment to collect her thoughts. After she did the only thing running through her head was how mad she was. She looked again at the two just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Yup, she wasn't.

Max was so mad she couldn't even think straight. She got up from her lonely table and marched over to where Fang was sitting. She plopped down close enough to him that their arms and thighs were touching. Fang stopped eating and turned to Max surprised. "Uhhh, Max I-", Fang mumbled. Max ignored him and kissed him. Hard. Fang tensed up but soon enough relaxed and just kissed Max back. As they pulled apart Max saw a hint of contempt in Fang's smile.

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Do me a favor and play along".

Fang laughed huskily. Max hopped out of her seat and grabbed his hand. She pulled him so that he was standing and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She walked over to her normal table hand in hand with Fang. As she got closer all her friends looked at her happily. Except Lissa, Maya, and Dylan who glared at her. Max just gave them a wide smile and said, "Hey guys. You started lunch without me, I see."

She plopped down next to Maya. Maya looked slightly uncomfortable, but she slid over making room for Max and Fang. Maya smiled at Fang.  
'No wonder Dylan likes her. She looks like me', Max thought. Maya and Max could be sisters or clones even. Maya had the same brown eyes as Max, just slightly larger. Maya's blond hair had pink highlights with her hair cut to her shoulder compared to Max's long hair. Maya was also quite a bit shorter than Max about a whole foot. She was still pretty though.

Dylan hung his arm around Maya's shoulder as Fang sat next to Max. "Maxie, haven't seen you since you got drunk at Sam's party", said Ratchet trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea the party got a little too intense, so I needed a drink or two", Max said glaring at Lissa.

Lissa cocked her head and retorted, "Max got drunk? I don't know why I am so surprised. She's always been a little trashy".

"Sorry what was that? I was too busy thinking about the ginger whore that screwed my brother. Oh, wait that was you. My bad.", Max said examining her nails.

Lissa's jaw dropped along with everyone else's who sat at the table. Fang chuckled a bit. Lissa glared at Max then smiled like they were friends. "Listen to me, Max. Your brother came to me drunk and told me all about his little sister being out of control. He told me about how daddy dearest treated poor Maxie and how it was all your fault that he left", Lissa spit out the words like venom.

Max got up showing no emotion as she walked around the table and punched Lissa dead in her nose. She heard the sickening crunch as Lissa yelped. "You worthless little bitch", Max screeched at Lissa. "That is none of you business. If you ever open your mouth and say something like that EVER AGAIN I will break every bone in your body", Max yelled.

By now everyone was looking their way. Max felt two pairs of hands pull her away from Lissa. Once they were out of the cafeteria she turned and ran. She just ran and ran. And when she got tired she just ran some more.

**Okay so I feel like I did a bad job on this one. Please review and tell me how I did. If that isn't motivation for you, I will update tomorrow if I get ten reviews. ^_^.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


	12. Chapter 12

After she broke Lissa's nose she ran for two hours, at least. Max was exhausted and she realized she had no way of getting home. It was still light outside, but her mom and Ella wouldn't realize she was gone for a couple hours. She ended up climbing up a tree to see where she was. She leaned against the rough tree bark.

By now it was starting to get dark and Max just sat thinking. "Why would Ari say something like that?", Max said to her self. "For someone trying to protect me he sure did enough damage".

"Maybe, but he was drunk", a voice said.

Max jumped and almost fell out the tree. She peeked over the branch she was perched on and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the tree. She could see the outline of his muscular body. The figure looked up and Max could see his dark eyes. Max sighed in relief. "Well if it isn't Mr. tall, dark and silent", Max said teasing Fang.

"I prefer handsome, but whatever you say Miss short, blonde and violent.", Fang said looking up at Max.

"I prefer Mrs. Thank you.", Max said.

"You have to be married. And if you don't get out the tree you never will be"

"Fine", Max said. She turned her leg so that she could climb down. She stood on the branch beneath her and shifted her weight to balance. It did the exact opposite. Max came tumbling down and fell out the tree. For a split second it felt like she had wings.

She landed on the ground but it wasn't hard at all. It was quite comfortable actually. She opened her eyes and saw Fang looking down at her with an amused look. She realized that she had landed in his arms. He smirked down at her and said, "How are you a cheerleader with no balance?"

Max laughed and tried to squirm out of his arms. As she tried he tightened his grip. She looked up to ask what he was doing but was met by his dark eyes watching her intently. She felt like she was melting with his eyes on her skin. He met her eyes and just stared. She took them in and was overwhelmed with a fuzzy feeling all over her body. He leaned a little closer and so did she. "Max!", yelled a familiar voice.

She was dropped down to the hard ground. She hit the ground with a thud. She brought her hand to her shoulder., where she had landed hardest.

"Geez Fang. You catch me then drop me. You're a walking contradiction.", Max mumbled. A smile tugged at his lips. Max looked up to see Ella watching Fang, more like examining him. She looked towards Max and smiled.

"Who is Fang?", Ella asked slightly confused.

"Oh, yeah. I meant Nick". Ella looked at Max unsure of whether to accept the answer. Max was about to tell Ella not to test it, but Fang spoke up.

"I'm Fang. That's what my friends call me", Fang said.

"Why?", Ella asked. She was always interested in details and would push until she got them. Max turned to Fang truly curious about his nickname. He just shrugged. Max rolled her eyes at his lack of words. He smiled.

Ella seemed to observe the little exchange and winked at Max. Max chuckled at her sister's silly gesture. "Hey Ells. Since when do you wander in the woods?", Max asked changing the subject.

"Since my sister breaks a girl's nose and runs away", Ella said crossing her arms.

"Oh", Max replied. "Well lets head home before Mom calls the cops". She turned and walked before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Fang. "Wrong way", he said smiling. 'He seems to smile a lot with me' Max thought. She smiled to herself.

It was a long walk home from where Max had been. After a while Ella walked ahead, but not to far. She had said that Max and Fang were too slow, but Max knew her sister was trying to get them alone. So her and Fang walked together, side by side. It was quite until he broke the silence. "What happened with your dad?", he asked.

"Nothing", Max said. It came out harsh and cold. Fang just nodded. He seemed to understand that it was a touchy subject.  
The rest of the walk was silent.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Max hadn't seen Lissa. Iggy came back to school, but he has been busy catching up on missed work. It turns out that if you tour Europe for a quarter of your junior year the work really piles up. After her blowout with Lissa everything calmed down and went back to normal.

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

Max stood in front of her full body mirror examining herself. It was Saturday, the day of Maya's birthday bash. She wasn't gonna go considering Lissa would be there along with her brother. Ella had convinced her that it would be fun plus she threatened to tell their mom she had found her and Fang alone in the woods. Ella had also used her blackmail to use Max as her personal Barbie. So there she was all dolled up for a party she dreaded.  
Max fingered her long hair. It was the only thing Ella had done that she liked. It was all curled up and bouncy. It did look nice with the tight dress Ella put on her. The red dress highlighted her brown eyes, but Max could do without the spandex. It felt like another layer of skin and every time she walked it rose up trying to show off her upper thigh.

"Max, Fang is here", Ella called from downstairs.

"Coming", she replied. She walked down the hall towards the stairs not trying to trip with the wedges Ella picked out for her. When she finally arrived down stairs she walked to the living room (where the front door enters) to see Ella talking to Nudge and Fang sitting in between the two. He looked really uncomfortable. Max giggled at the sight.

All three heads turned her way. Ella smiled approvingly, like Max was a painting and she was the artist. Fang looked at Max and his jaw dropped. Max smiled at the sight. Nudge started to ramble to Ella about how they could give Max makeovers together all the time. Max's smile faltered and it was Fang's turn to laugh.

"You ready?", he asked holding out a hand as he stood from the couch.

"Ready as I'll ever be", Max said taking his hand.

And with that they walked out the front door.

**Sorry I have not updated sooner. I am making a proposal. If you-my wonderful readers- review five times I promise to update tomorrow. Deal? Okay so thank you for reading my story and please review.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


	13. Chapter 13

Max tugged at her dress wishing that it was longer as she hopped out of Fang's car. They were in the back of a parking lot for some random club that Maya decided to have her party. Fang got out of the car and walked up next to Max. He smirked down at her. "Is there a reason you're looking at me like that?", Max asked slightly annoyed.

"You look nice", Fang said as he chuckled.

"Whatever", Max said walking towards the club. Fang followed.

"You do, honestly." "So you like girls in short dresses?", Max asked utterly annoyed.

"No", Fang said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "I like you in a short dress."

Max's cheeks flushed a deep red. She wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or as a insult, so she just didn't answer. The two kept walking with Max ahead of Fang, but still together.

As they got closer they could hear the music thumping. Fang started to look nervous. Max couldn't imagine why since it was just a simple party. "You nervous?", Max asked stopping a couple feet away from the door. Fang caught up to her and shrugged. Max turned to walk to the club.

The building stood tall in front of them. It was a large black building with maybe a hundred windows. All the windows had lights flashing. The building practically shook with the loud music. At the front stood two broad muscular guys in all black. They stood in front of large white double doors.

Max walked up to the two men and looked at them expectantly. The two men looked Max over and opened the doors for her. She looked over her shoulder to Fang, "You coming?". She turned back and walked in. Fang hurriedly walked in behind her. As soon as he could reach her he took her hand. Max was shocked.

She had just realized that to everyone her and Fang would be a couple. They had kissed twice already and were always together. He was always there for her and she was always comfortable with him. Max couldn't really put a name to their relationship. She didn't like him in a romantic way. They weren't dating, but they were surely more than friends. Like best friends. Max decided that that is what they were. Best friends. She giggled at how childish that sounded.

"What's so funny?", Fang questioned. Max shook her head. "I thought I was the silent one", Fang commented. Max laughed and squeezed his hand. She looked around and saw that they were walking down a long hallway with another set of double doors. Everything was black and white: the walls, the pictures, even the floor. The music was definitely getting louder every step they took.

They reached the doors and Fang dropped Max's hand. She felt kind of sad as he withdrew his warm hand. He opened the door and it was a big change of scenery.

Inside the humongous room there were people everywhere. Some were dancing others talking or eating. From the ceiling hung long drapes of a sheer white material in which people hung from flipping and spinning. On one side of the room was a bar with black countertops and white stools and around that area was some tables randomly placed which people stood at talking and laughing. The male servers were shirtless with black pants and the girls wore blacks corsets with short tutu like skirts, they all wore masks. The majority of the room was taken up by the dance floor. People were jumping and grinding all over each other. There was a stage at the front of the dance floor with a band whose music shook the room. The lights were flashing white and red giving the room a dark tone. The theme of course was Sin City.

Maya had really out done herself. Max looked around with excitement, awe, and curiosity. Fang took her hand again and their fingers interlocked. Max could feel her bones tingle at his touch. He leaned in to her ear and said, "What now?".

Max giggled, "Have you never been to a party?"

"No", he replied softly. Max looked at him shocked. He just smiled. "You are supposed to socialize, have fun, let loose", she said. Fang nodded. He looked stiff and nervous. Max laughed and pulled him towards the bar. She walked up and ordered two daiquiris.

"Aren't you underage?", Fang asked.

Max shrugged as the man behind the bar handed her the two drinks. "They don't ask, I don't tell", she said to Fang.

Max looked around for somewhere to stand. She spotted a few of her friends standing around a table. She walked their way with Fang following behind. When she reaches the table she pinches, her friend, Ratchet's arm.

He spins around ready to punch someone, but when he sees Max he looks worried than smiles widely. "Hey there Maxie. I didn't think you would show", he said.

"When have I ever missed a good party?", Max said.

"Well Ari-", Ratchet starts before someone cuts him off.

"Max, we should dance", says JJ. Max smiles and nods.

She hadn't even noticed her other friends. She set her drink on the table and turns to Fang. He just stands there awkwardly. "This is Nick", she gestures Fang to move closer. Everyone shifts so that he is standing at the table too. Ratchet fist bump him. JJ nods at him.

JJ is one of Max's closest friends. She is tall and skinny. She has pale skin that contrast with her dark brown hair. JJ is a bit of a tomboy, yet still dresses up on occasion. She is wearing a dark red shirt tucked into black skirt. Underneath that she wore sheer black tights with black boots.

"Let's dance", Max said turning back to JJ.

She drops Fang's hand and links arms with JJ. They walk to the dance floor.

"This is a good song", JJ says as she jumps to the beat. Max laughs and dances along with her friend. Soon the song is over and another one starts. Again they begin to dance, sing and laugh. It goes on like that for a while until Max decides to get a drink.

She leaves JJ and heads back to the table where she left Fang and Ratchet. When she gets close enough to see the table she noticed another person at the table. At first she thought it was either Star or Kate, Ratchet's friends, but as she got closer she noticed that the girl had red hair. She was laughing at something and she touched Fang's arm and slid her fingers across his chest. He just smiled at her.

And that is what made Max mad.

He didn't stop her he just smiled.

He just smiled.

He just smiled at Lissa.

**One of the reviews said I needed more details, so I hope this better. Thank you for the reviews, good or bad. They help me become a better writer. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


	14. Chapter 14

Max just stood there. She was unable move. She just stood there and watched Fang and Lissa laugh and talk. Ratchet just stood to the side looking really uncomfortable. Max saw everything.

She saw Lissa rubbing Fang's arm, him smiling at her, then it got even worse. Lissa stood on the tip of her toes and whispered something in his ear. He chuckled and nodded. She pulled him to the dance floor and they were lost in the crowd.

Max walked up to the table where they had left Ratchet. He smiled at her, "Hey Maxie, have fun?"

'So he is playing dumb' Max thought. "It was good, but I needed a drink", she said taking Ratchet's cup.

"I can see", Ratchet said annoyed.

"This is gross, Ratchet", Max said as she handed his drink back.

"It's beer", he said.

"Cheap beer. Where is Fang?", Max asked.

"Who is Fang?", he said confused.

"I meant Nick. Where is Nick?"

"Uhhh", Ratchet looked conflicted. "He went to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll wait", Max said. Max was trying to get him to spill the beans, but for whatever reason he just wouldn't tell.

"He might be gone for a while. You know how boys are", he said winking.

At that point JJ walked up to the table. She took Ratchet's drink and took a sip. "Ratchet, why do you drink that crap?", she said wrinkling up her nose.

"It's beer. Who doesn't like beer?", Ratchet said offended.

"It's cheap beer. Who likes cheap beer?", JJ replied. Ratchet sighed in defeat. Max and JJ laughed. "So why is Lissa grinding all over that Nick boy?", JJ said.

Ratchet slapped his palm to his head. The cat was out of the bag. "JJ you idiot", Ratchet said. He looked up to Max wearily.

She just shrugged. "He is just my friend", she said. But she was furious, upset, and even jealous. Fang knew everything Lissa has done to her in the past weeks. Yet he is all over her. He was just holding Max's hand and telling her she looked good. What a D-bag.

"Ratchet, you wanna dance?", she said trying to change the subject. He shrugged and she pulled him over to the dance floor.

Ratchet, Max, and JJ all started to dance around. They danced for what seemed like forever, but it was only two hours. At first it was just Max and JJ jumping around then it evolved into JJ grinding and rubbing herself on Ratchet and Max just two-stepping awkwardly. She was dancing when she heard someone whisper in her ear. "Need someone to dance with?".

She whirled around and saw Sam smiling at her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she guessed that he wouldn't be the Sam that watched her at his party. She was about to say no when she saw Lissa kissing Fang's neck over Sam's shoulder. His lips were parted in satisfaction and his eyes were closed. He was enjoying it, so Max ought to have a little fun herself.

"Yea Sam. I do need someone to dance with", she said. As if on cue Fang eyes opened and he saw Max grab Sam's hand and pull him towards JJ and Ratchet.

She saw Fang looking at her, so she turned so that her back was against Sam's torso. She started to press herself tightly against Sam while looking at Fang directly. He looked angry and jealous.

'Payback is a bitch' Max thought. She giggled at the thought. Sam took this as a sign of her having fun so he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. This made Fang even more upset.

He turned to Lissa spun her around and she automatically started to crush herself to Fang. Max thought' I don't know if she's changed or if I never realized it before, but she is a slut'. Lissa danced hard against Fang like she relied on him. Fang turned and winked at Max like this was all a game.

Max fed into it and pressed herself into Sam harder as she danced. Sam grunted obviously surprised and pleasured. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. Max looked at Fang and smiled. He looked like he could take on a lion and bear at the same time.

She giggled and turned to where Ratchet and JJ stood staring at her. Max's face fell and she immediately stopped dancing. She pried Sam's arms off of her and stepped away. As soon as she did she heard Fang's deep chuckle.

Max turned and glared at him and he just smirked.

He thought he won their little game, but as far as Max was concerned the game just started.

**I wanna play a little Q&A. If any one of my precious readers can tell me THE FIVE(not including Fang) members of Fang's gang I will update as soon as I see the correct answer in the reviews. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**-Yourstrulyy **


	15. Chapter 15

"Tell me everything that happened", Ella squealed. She and Nudge were sitting on Max's bed begging her for details about the party last night. Nudge had slept over last night so both the girls were ready to ask questions about "the party of the year" as Nudge called it.

It had to be around ten in the morning and Max was still in bed. The two girls had come into her room and sat talking and asking question for about an hour before Max even replied.

"You have been hanging out with Nudge way too much", Max grumbled from under the covers. That sent Ella and Nudge into a laughing fit. Max just grunted and pulled the blankets tighter around herself.

After their laughing stopped Nudge said, "Well I guess if Max doesn't wanna get up we can just feed her pancakes to Total." Total, laying at the foot of the bed, barked in agreement. It was like that dog understood every human word. Max groaned and flung the covers off.

"Fine I'll be downstairs in a bit, but if my pancakes are cold neither of you will know a thing about that party", she threatened. Both Ella and Nudge nodded excitedly and ran out her room downstairs. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.  
She had on Ari's big dodgers t-shirt. It covered her upper body up until her mid thigh. Her hair was still curly from last night but it was frizzy now. She took a brush and tried to brush it out but it just became even frizzier. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Max exited the bathroom feeling a million times better. She threw on some running shorts and a white V-neck shit that didn't cut too low. She walked down stairs to be met by the wonderful smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Following the smell into the kitchen she walked in with five people already there.

Her mother was sitting at the counter on a stool eating her usual bowl of yogurt and fruit. Iggy and Ella were by the stove cooking pancakes and laughing. Nudge sat next to Dr.M rambling on about some extinct animal. Then there was Fang leaning against the fridge staring at Max.

"Since when is his a bed and breakfast", Max said anooyed by all the people in her home.

"Well Fang came over to pick Nudge up and we invited him for breakfast and Iggy came over to see you and said he would cook pancakes", Ella said guiltily. Max just shook her head. She walked over to the fridge and opened it causing Fang to stumble.

"Good morning to you too", he said smirking at Max. She ignored him and poured a cup of milk. She hopped up on the counter and took a sip.

"Max. Butt off the counter", said Dr. Martinez. Max obliged and hopped off and walked over to the cabinet with the plates. She reached up to grab some plates off the top shelf, but ended up just pushing them farther back on the shelf. She struggled a bit more, then someone came from behind her and grabbed the plates. She turned around to face Fang with his cocky grin. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She leaned in a little and so did he. They were so close.

"Would you two stop flirting and hand me the plates", Iggy said holding a tray of hot pancakes. Max jumped a good foot away from Fang.

"Sure", Max said taking the plates from Fang and walking into the dining room. Dr. Martinez stood and grabbed her coat.

"I'll be home around ten tonight. You are all welcome to stay until then, but nothing inappropriate. Ella watch Max", she said walking towards the door.

"Why is Ella watching me? I'm older", Max complained.

Dr.M turned around. "Because Ella didn't almost kiss Fang a few seconds ago", and with that she walked out the door. Max's cheeks turned a deep red and Fang froze like a statue. Iggy chuckled as he placed the pancakes in the middle of the table. He sat down at the table in between Nudge and Ella. Max remembering that Iggy wanted to ask Ella out sat across from him and kicked him in his shin as he whispered something into Ella's ear.

"Oww", he turned and glared at Max. She just shrugged. Then Fang came and sat down next to Max.

"This looks yummy. Look at all those pancakes. And who put out the strawberries out? ZOMG, there is fresh maple syrup. I love that stuff. Once when Fang and I were little he poured some over my head and into my hair. It was gross and it took weeks to get out. He always used to do stuff like that. Once he stayed up all night watching those old Dracula movies and in the morning mom found him sleeping hanging upside down from his bunk bed. That is when she started calling him Fang. It was so funny he used to be obsessed with vamp- Owwwww", Nudge said. Fang had kicked her under the table because everyone was dying laughing. He would never live this down. Never.

"What is all the noise?", asked a voice from behind Max. She turned to see a sleepy Ari standing in the dining room doorway. He had on only a pair of boxers and his hair was all tousled. Everyone stopped laughing and looked down at their plates, except Max. She was mad. Ari had been MIA after he made out with her best friend, blamed her for their dad's absence, and threatened Dylan.

"Leave", Max said.

**You guys surprised me. I didn't know you all would answer that quick. Anyways I have bad news: I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks because my family is going on a vacation and my mom doesn't like the whole electronics thing. So I might update next week I have no clue. Thanks for reading and please review. I may update later today.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was shining down on Max. She could feel all the rays of sunlight hitting her legs, face, and stomach. The sun warmed up all the sand near her and underneath the towel she was lying on.

They were at the beach. They being Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Max. During breakfast Ari had decided to make an appearance, much to Max's dismay. They ended up arguing about whether Ari could stay in the house. Eventually Ella broke up the argument and invited Max to go to the beach with her and Nudge. Iggy had invited himself since he was planning to spend the day with Max anyway and Fang was the only one with a car. So here they are now: Ella, Nudge, and Max lying on the blanket they had brought. Iggy was splashing around in the water with some random little kid. And Fang was sitting in the shade of the lifeguard tower.

"Let's go swimming", Ella offered.

"No", Max said with Nudge shaking her head.

"Why not?", Ella whined.

"Because my hair would get wet. Then it would get all puffy and frizzy. Then no one would like me. Everyone at school would be like eww whos that girl with the puffy hair. Even though on some people look good with frizzy hair. Like Max. She has frizzy hair but she totally works it, but she could do with out the split ends. No offense. Oh! You should sooo let me cut it. I used to cut Fang's before he went all 'long hair don't care' on me. It looks nice on him though, but-", Nudge rambled. She was cut off by a large amount of water being dumped on her head.

Max and Ella jumped off the blanket avoiding the splash. Nudge was sitting there with her mouth in an 'o' shape. Water was dripping from her head and her clothes clung tight to her now soaked body, showing off her bright pink swimsuit. Iggy was rolling in the sand laughing and Fang had made his way over to see what was going on. He had a restrained grin on his face like he knew it was a bad idea to laugh but wanted to. Max and Ella just stared at Nudge. Once Max turned to see Fang's grin she started to bust out laughing. Ella followed her example. Soon enough everyone was laughing, except Nudge who was glaring at all her friends.

"Your face was priceless, Nudge", Iggy said after his laughing fit.

"Ha. Ha", Nudge replied coldly.

"So now that you hair is wet wanna go swim?", Ella asked hesitantly. Max just laughed some more.

"That is not funny", Nudge protested.

"It so is", Max replied. She leaned back, so that her elbows were supporting her. "You guys go ahead and swim."

"Your not gonna swim with us?", Ella asked getting up from the sand and shedding her clothes. Underneath she had worn a light blue string bikini. It showed way too much, but Ari wouldn't approve so Max let her wear it. Just to disagree with her brother.

Iggy had stared at Ella while she stripped into her swimwear. Ella turned to see him staring at her and she blushed a deep red. While Ella was flattered Max was pissed. She stood up and kicked some sand towards Iggy's direction. Sand sprayed in his hair and face, but some had made it's way over to where Fang was sitting.

"Owww", Iggy howled while rubbing sand out his eye. "Your gonna make me blind."

"My point exactly", Max replied. She was so caught up on Iggy that she hadn't realized that Fang had gotten up and was right next to her. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Max slammed her fist into his back.

"Let me go, Fang", she said as menacingly as she could. Fang just chuckled. Max enjoyed the rumbling feeling that traveled through his back as he did. He was walking away from the group and the parking lot. He was heading towards the water. "Fang, if I get a string of hair wet I will kill you. That's a promise." He only chuckled again.

Soon enough Max was tossed into the air and she landed with a big splash into the water. She flailed her arms and screamed, "I cant swim. Fang, help me". Then she went under the water where Fang couldn't see her anymore. He jumped off the pier into the water to Max's aid. He swam under water and splashed around looking for her, but she was no where to be found. Fang popped his head out of the water and turned to the pier, ready to get out and call the lifeguards. As soon as he caught sight of the pier he almost burst with happiness, then it quickly faded into rage.

There on the pier was sitting Max. She was soaked from head to toe and her sun bleached hair hung over her shoulder dripping unto her shirt. All her clothes were soaked and she looked like a dripping mess, but she wore a bright smile. Pointedly directly at Fang. He swam towards the pier and treaded the water once he got there. "Very classy Max", Fang said.

"I try my best", she said, her smile widening.

"That was low", Fang replied.

"Sorry to hurt your feelings, but payback is a bitch", she said. Fang climbed up onto the pier sitting next to her. Their legs were touching and they could each feel the warmth coming from the other.

"It wasn't very nice", he said, but this time he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her hear.

"Yea. I figured, but neither is throwing a fully clothed girl into the ocean", she retorted.

"Fine", Fang said as he leaned closer to her ear. "Next time I promise to undress you". His breath tickled against Max's ear and her jaw dropped. Fang just chuckled, stood up, and walked off the pier.

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, promise to do better next time. I will update again after I acquire ten reviews. Or I will update next weekend. Love all my readers. Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


	17. Chapter 17

It was probably about noon, and the group of kids didn't have a care in the world. After Max and Fang's drowning fiasco Max thought it would be a good idea to apologize to Iggy. After all she really could have blinded him and Ella didn't seem too fazed about his pervertiveness. "Hey Iggy, I'm sorry", Max said sitting down on the sand next to him.

"For?", Iggy asked. He knew Max was bad at apologies.

"Kicking sand in your face," she said.

"I'm not too sure about how I feel about this. I'll get back to you", he said grinning. Max playfully shoved him and laughed.

"Real considerate. I pour my heart out and you say you'll get back to me" she says. She puts her hand to her heart in mock pain.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you"

"Good, I'll need my red head" she says while ruffling his hair.

"It's strawberry blonde. Not red" he says laughing.

"Whatever you say carrot top", Max says. He just shakes his head in defeat.

"You remember when we were in elementary school and whenever I was upset you bought me a bowl of strawberry ice cream with sugar poured on top". Iggy said reminiscently.

"Yes. The strawberry for your hair and the sugar for your pale skin", Max said smiling.

"You said it's so sweet that I would get a tooth ache, but I ate the whole thing and got sick to my stomach", Iggy said laughing.

"And then I got to play doctor", Max said.

"Yea and you almost killed me," Iggy said chuckling," But every time I was mad I would always end up finding a tub of strawberry ice cream on my bedside. Minus the sugar, of course." Max stood up and raised out her hand for Iggy to follow.

"Where are we going?", he asked as he brushed the sand off his butt.

"To get some Iggy ice cream", Max said smiling.

As if that was a cue, Nudge walked up from the shore where her and Ella were picking seashells. "That sounds great. Ice cream is like the best thing ever, but I don't know why you said Iggy ice cream. That would be gross. It would probably tastes like gun powder and fruity gel he uses. I bet you Ella would eat it. She said she likes the smell of that fruity smell. Personally I think she is crazy. She just likes it because Iggy likes it because she likes Iggy. I don't under-," Nudge cut herself short realizing what she had just said. "Ooops."

Iggy stood there smirking. Max gaped like a fish. Nudge had suddenly found her feet very interesting. And behind her Ella stood, having walked up right as Nudge said it, with a deep crimson blush across her cheeks. Everyone just stood there for a moment awkwardly, until Fang came up.

"Hey I heard something about ice cream", he said oblivious to the tension.

"Sounds like a plan, man", Iggy said, He started to stride toward the beach's snack bar. Fang followed behind him. Nudge started to follow, but was immediately pulled back by Ella.

"You told!" , she squealed.

"Sorry", Nudge said looking ashamed.

"You owe me, Nudge. Big time," Ella walked toward the concessions. Max interlocked arms with Nudge and pulled her along to their friends. As they walked up the boy behind the counter handed Iggy and Fang a cup holder filled with different cones of ice cream.

"Let's sit on the bench near the counter," Fang said nodding towards an empty bench. Nudge and Max sat down side by side with Ella across from them. Iggy sat down next to her and Fang sat along side him. Fang started to distribute the ice cream. "Vanilla for Max. Chocolate for Ella. Cotton candy for Nudge. Strawberry for Iggy. And butter pecan for me." Each person took their ice cream and started to eat, They all sat there in silence, besides the occasional slurp coming from Iggy. It was comforting up until someone took a seat next to Max.

"I'm hosting a bonfire tonight," said the voice. Max turned to look who it was to met with a striking pair of turquoise eyes. She gasped and Dylan smirked. "Hey Max."

"Hi", she said unable to process what was going on. The look must've shown on her face because Dylan explained.

"My parents are members of the country club about a mile from here. They own this private beach and I rented it out for the night. Maya wanted to do something to celebrate our week anniversary," he said. He had seemed a little irritated at the last part. "So we are having a bonfire with some friends tonight. I thought it would be a good way to make it up to you. You know, our bad break up."

"You think a good way to make our break up okay is to invite me to your anniversary party?", Max asked in disbelief. Dylan nodded. He had obviously not thought this through, but he stuck by his decision.

"Fine. I'll be there. We all will, thanks for the invite," Max said dismissing him. Noticing his cue he got up and walked away.

She looked around the table to see everyone looking at her. Nudge with zeal. Ella with disbelief. Iggy with confusion. And Fang with no emotion, as always. "That went well," Ella commented. Everyone nodded.

"OMG. What are we gonna wear? Our clothes are soaked and there is no point in going home to come back. I could really use a personal stylists right now. This would be like a project runway challenge: help the girls find the perfect outfit to wear to the bonfire. It has Tim Gunn written all over it. Oooh! On one episode this girl made this light blue dress that would look gorgeous on Max. I saw one on the way here the same color. OMG, duh. We have to go shopping on the boardwalk for clothes. We need a souvenir for today anyway. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" Nudge rambled.

"Fine, fine, fine," Max said. "Anything for you to stop the rambling."

And that is how their night began.

**Sorry I know you all must hate me for not updating, but I had midterms and essays due. I hope this chapter makes up for any hard feelings (probably not). I have a challenge for you. I will update when I get FIVE correct answers. Ready? The question is...**

**How does Max meet Ella and DR.M?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review it makes me happy.**

**-Yourstrulyy**


End file.
